Love Can Mean Loss
by Mika Sora
Summary: The sequel To Sasukes 19th Birthday.Dont touch me, no, please leave me alone, Naruto wimpered, please stay away he said into the gag
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hello again my friends, this will be a sequel to the story Sasuke's 19th Birthday. I'm glad to Wright another story for it I loved the story and now I can love it more, Well I'm not going to keep you waiting any more read and have fun!**

**D:I don't own this anime or any characters and I never will but I must live with it**

**W: This is a yaoi couple (Guy x Guy) and it's a SasuNaru (Sasuke and Naruto)**

**Btw like always Tiffa (Tiffany) made this on **

**Here we go**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Naruto woke up the next morning, feeling kind of sore, but he loved the way Sasuke had made him sore. He was tired and kind of warmer the he normally is, and at that moment he remembered where he was, he was lying in his bed with his best friend and new lover next to him with his hand around his waist, and all Naruto could think of is how much he loved it. He wanted Sasuke and him to stay there forever in that position, but there was one thing he wanted more then that and he knew how he would get it. Naruto squirmed a bit just to turn his self over so his face was 3 centimeters away from the point where Sasuke's neck and shoulder joined. All Naruto wanted was to leave a very visible mark on his lover, like the 10 he gave to him last night. Naruto pushed him self up a little just enough for his nose to touch the side of Sasuke's neck, he lowered him lips and pressed them to his neck.

"Naruto?" Said a very shocked and cool voice, "hm?" Naruto mumbled well looking up with his lips still sucking and nipping on Sasuke's neck "May I ask you why you are leaving a hickey on my neck?" Sasuke said in a very light but powerful voice "Naruto let go satisfied with his little mark and smiled warmly "Well, as you should have noticed you left about 10 on my neck plus the ones down my chest, and I didn't get to make one" he said with a pout "So I decided to give you one" he said in a very sweet and innocent voice. At that moment Naruto was flipped and pressed into the mattresses "Well, you said you didn't get to give me one right? And now you go and plant a nice big one on me right? Well I guess im going to need to punish you for leaving a very visible one, aren't I ? He said with a smirk on well he watch the way Naruto reacted, "I- uh um I-I um" was all he could say well going all different shades of red and watched as Sasuke dragged his finger down the center of Naruto's chest all the way down to his belly button. Sasuke just began to take his shirt off as well of Naruto's boxers when there was a loud knock on the door "Shit" Naruto mumbled "I guess I will get it" Sasuke said well rolling his eyes, he got up and walked to the door,. He opened the door and saw Kiba standing there "Uchiha?" he said in a confused tone.

Naruto sat in the bed thinking to himself how handsome Uchiha Sasuke is and what he licked the most of him, well Naruto was caught up the thought a very red Sasuke walked in, "Sasuke, why do you look so red, and who was at the door" Naruto said in a very concerned tone "Kiba was at the door, he wondered why I was here, saw my boxers and remembered you only have one bedroom in your house.." Sasuke said in a very unhappy and shy voice " Well, um-uh…Sorry?"

He said trying to make his lover feel a little better, " No need to say sorry my little Naruto, you will find out the true meaning of embarrassment tonight in bed at 9;00 with only a thin sheet two guys no boxers and hot swea-" he was cut off "Sasu, do you need to say it like that well im in bed with nothing on" he wined

"I don't believe im not pouncing on you with the way you just said that" Sasuke said well trying to look like he was thinking, he shrugged it off and got dressed, "Wait Sasuke, what happened to our little moment?" he pouted "Im Sorry But I have a mission, don't worry I will make it up to you tonight, ok?" he said well getting dressed, "Mhmm" Naruto said nodding and blushing at the same time "Bye and be careful Sasuke" He said well smiling and winking at him, "I will mommy" he said in a teasing tone and walked up to Naruto, kissed him a light feather kiss on the lips and walked out. At that moment Naruto realized some thing, He Was In Love. ()

**End of Naruto's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

'Naruto' Sasuke thought, to him he was perfect, golden silky hair, beautiful blue eyes, that warm lovely smile and that body, Sasuke almost drooled thinking about Naruto's body, his nice firm chest, his perfectly curved hips and that amazingly round butt, but the think Sasuke loved about Naruto the most was his personality that bubbly, jumpy and hyper active boy, and now he was Sasuke's forever he would never let him go and he would never let anyone touch him at all not any one and if they even dared to think of him like that, it would be the last thing they thought because Sasuke would not put up with people touching 'his' Naruto and 'his' butt, Naruto was his and would belong to no one else for ever.

**

* * *

**

Naruto got board and decided to go for a walk, he heard there was a new family moving in the city just one block down form his house, so he decided to go visit and welcome them, maybe even have a nice conversation to. He got dressed in a nice yellow and orange tee shirt and slipped on a pair of jeans, by the time he noticed the clothes where Sasuke's he was dressed and almost out the door, and because Naruto was a little thicker then him naturally the clothes were tight but he just shrugged a left. Naruto was half way there when he saw a coffee shop and decided to get a coffee, he went in a saw a nice looking man, not as nice as Sasuke though, he had the same hair but the cut was a little different, his eyes were as dark but they were not as beautiful and mysterious and his top was just above his ribs and 3 time to tight and his pants looked like they were 5 sizes smaller then his sizes, Naruto thought this guy was creepy in a way, when he walked by him he saw Naruto and smirked the Uchiha smirk! Naruto was shocked, he looked up and down Naruto a noticed the clothes size, and he almost drooled when he saw how round his butt was as he walked out. Naruto bought his coffee and finished it just before he got there he thought the cup out and walked up the door, he knocked a couple of time before the door opened, he closed his eyes and introduced him self, " Hi! Im Naruto Uzumaki, Welcome to the city!" he said well opening his eyes, when his eyes where fully open they winded, its was him the guy in the coffee shop, "Hello, Im Sai, thanks you for welcoming me" he said in a cold dark voice.

"N-n-no problem, I love it when there are new people to meet" he said well looking down. Sai moved to motion him in his house, Naruto walked in cautiously not sure how to react, every thing was so dark and boring it was like Sasuke's old house but darker. Sai closed the door and for some odd reason he locked it and put the key in his back pocket "Come on in Naruto, and make your self at home" he said, for some reason it made Naruto even more nervous. Naruto followed Sai into the living room and sat down, Sai offered him some tea and he gladly drank it down but at the moment he took his first sip Sai had a small chuckle for some odd reason but Naruto ignored it. Naruto started to feel a little tiered and dizzy, he started swaying like there was wind and in one finale moment he passed out Sai smiled, "Time to get to" he said

**Time Skip**

Naruto woke up with a really sick feeling, he tried to say something but noticed he was gagged, he tried to move his hands and noticed he was handcuffed, right there and then he noticed he was gagged, tided up and he couldn't move, it was dark so he couldn't see but there was a little window telling him it was sunset and Sasuke would be home soon, lucky him he left a message saying he's going to visit the new family a block away from then at house 1324 maple street, but look where he was now. Naruto tried to say some thing but it came out a muffled and messed up "So Naruto your awake" said a familiar voice " Im glad to see you noticed the way you are tied up, I would have rethread a bed but we just met so I decided a chair will do. I want you to know why I tied you up Naruto, so im going to explain to you why ok my dear Naruto?" Naruto tried to tell him to fuck off and let him out but it was muffled so Sai took it as a yes, "When I first moved into a city there as this beautiful man with long brown hair and golden eyes he had a body of an angel, like yours, I loved him so much but he didn't love me, so I decided to try something new, I kidnapped him and tied him up, and, and, and I raped him, we never met again but I loved him so much and it was all lost when I did that to him, and after all it was done, I liked it, putting him through pain and tears, all the screams I heard from him, it was great, no, it was amazing and then I moved and did it again but that time it was even better, there was more thrill and I loved it! I became addicted to it, and now I move from city to city every time i find a new guy but I wont be here for long because I found my guy and I already have him here and tied up for my liking. And I have already planed out what im going to do to you Naruto, and I planed it very well" he said so coldly it made Naruto shiver, Sai came and sat on Naruto's lap and bit his ear, "Don't you want to have some fun?" he said Naruto move his head madly to the side and began to tear up and didn't want Sai to touch him but he couldn't do anything.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke walked back home, he was tired and wanted to snuggle up by his Naruto. He walked through Naruto's door and sat down he noticed there was no dobe jumping up and down hugging him to death, he walked into the kitchen and saw a note her read over and spotted the PS: Please of you want come a join us I bet they wont mind- was what it read, Sasuke decided to go because he was surprised Naruto was not home by now he decide to walk there because it was good exercise. He got there and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Sai**

"humph, humph" was how Naruto tried to say not to touch him but Sai didn't care he began to un button his shirt when he hear a knock, he sighed and got up to go get it. He opened the door and there stood he twin Sasuke "Yes?" he said in a slow yet innocent voice, unlucky for Sai he was red and had a bulge in his pants and Sasuke noticed it the very minute the door opened " Hello, Im Sasuke, Naruto's lover and he left a note saying he was visiting you?" Sasuke asked, making sure to add the part that he and Naruto were together "Im sorry but he went home earlier im sure you just missed him" he said and closed the door. Sai walked to the fridge to get a couple of things for him and Naruto, He started the oven and began to cook up his mixture.

* * *

**Sasuke**

There is something going on here Sasuke thought to himself, well he walked around the house looking for a entrance, when he saw there was a basement window he decided to take his chance and break it open, he brook the window open and slid through he stood up and walked around, he heard mumbling form one corner of the room and walked over to it, he got closer to it and his eyes grew, there was sitting Naruto with his shirt unbuttoned and tears going down his face, he was struggling to get out of the cuffs "Naruto?" Sasuke said to him as he raised his head, he noticed the gag in his mouth. Naruto saw Sasuke and his face light up, Sasuke pulled out the gag in his mouth and hugged him, Naruto began to cry, " shhh.. its ok Im here don't worry" Sasuke said to him to comfort him. Naruto explained what happened and cryed into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke Un cuffed Naruto and untied his legs and they climbed out the window. Sasuke carried Naruto home because his ankles where hurting because the rope was so tight, when they got home Sasuke layed Naruto on the bed and got him to explain what happened and if he did anything to him, at that time everything was fine, but what if Sai tried again and caught him and Sasuke didn't get there in time. They decided not to think of it and Naruto went to sleep And Sasuke snuggled up to him just like what he wanted.

* * *

**WOW that waslonger then my othere welli hope you liked it its like 4;38 am here night**

**BTW... Naruto is 17 Sasuke is 18 and Sai is 19,20 in a month**

**thats how i like the ages**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, as you noticed I have tried to update faster the normally, I will now stop everything here including disclaimer and warning because I had them on the last story and on the first chapter. Here we go, enjoy..**

**

* * *

Sai**

Sai finished cooking the caramel, he unfroze the chocolate syrup, and he was just about done cooling off the caramel. He picked all his stuff up and went in the basement, he saw the empty chair and knew where Naruto had gone, he was pissed " I'm going to get him, for sure" he told him self well he put the food in the fridge in the basement, it was now 8; 57 and he was tired he planned to go to Naruto's tomorrow when he made sure Sasuke had left.

* * *

Naruto felt so warm, but for some reason he wouldn't talk it could have been because he got so scared that the shock stopped him, but he just didn't feel like it, he closed his eyes and put his hand in Sasuke's hair, he stroked his he ever so softly, he loved Sasuke's hair more then anything, it was so soft and silky, it was so beautiful, Sasuke opened his eyes and saw what Naruto was doing and the look in his eyes, it was worry but relief at the same time, he look so confused and sad, "Naruto, are you felling well? You just don't look like your self" he said very worried and he felt sad for his lover, "I will be fine, thank you Sasuke" he said and smiled one of his fake smiles to him, because Naruto right now was not him self he was some one else at the moment, he was a victim and he was scared "Naruto, I was wondering if you would like to move in with me, we could lighten up the house and bring all your stuff if you wanted, we could even move, in a day or two if you want?" He asked in a hopeful ton and sat up, he put his hand around Naruto's waist and pulled him up, he gave him a peck on the check, Naruto looked up eyes shinning but no smile, "Sasuke, I'd love to" he said well jumping oh him and hugging him to death, " Sasuke…" "Hm?" "I-I-I love you" he said with a cute little pink blush on, Sasuke looked up with eyes so beautiful and shinning and he jumped on him "I love you to Naruto!" he said well kissing him so beautifully. Naruto kissed back without any hesitation, the kiss was so long Naruto mumbled something about not breathing during the kiss but being the all mighty Uchiha he wanted more but he knew Naruto was not up for it anyways so he decided to let go, he broke the kiss to his displeasure, and smiled, " I thought that would never end" Naruto said, panting at the same time, "God, I love it when you pant" he said seductively but he saw Naruto's face and lied down. It was about 10; 05 and Naruto was getting sleepy, he had a big yawn and snuggled in to Sasuke's arms, "Night-Night" he said in the cutest way " Good night Naru" he said as Naruto feel asleep. He put his hand on Naruto's waist and one in his hair " Good night, love" he whispered not knowing Naruto heard him, and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke woke up to a note on the table, Dear Sasuke, I've gone to pick up some food, I have no ramen left, don't worry I will be home around 10;00 Love Naruto

PS: I will be fine, don't worry- was what the note read, he sighed, " I wonder what he's getting there, I know ramen but why would he go out so early?" He laid back down and relaxed oh how he loved his Naru, he was all he wanted, but that Sai guy pissed him off, because of what he did to his Naruto. Sasuke sat up, "I'm going to see that Sai guy" he said and got dressed; he got his coat and walked out the door.

Sasuke arrived there and saw a note, Gone to the shop be back at 11; 30- was what it read, Sasuke ignored the note and picked the lock, he walked in and looked around he didn't like how dark it was, he went up stairs and saw a room with a sing on it that said **– Do Not Enter-** Sasuke ignored that to a walked in surprised it wasn't locked, there was a bed some rope on it and a cupboard in it, the room was black and blood read and it gave Sasuke a bad felling, he went in and opened the cupboard door, in there handcuffs, chains, ropes and more, Sasuke's eyes widened with all the stuff in there Sasuke was scared, because he could have used this stuff on Naruto, lucky him, he didn't. He walked out of the house and went to the shop to see if Naruto was there.

* * *

**Naruto/Sai**

When Naruto was done paying for all of his ramen and other food, he walked out the door and sat down on a bench, without knowing he was being watched, he sighed a stood up, " well I better get home to Sasuke" he hummed, he walked down the road and sat on the curve he had a weird feeling but he didn't know why, he just felt like something bad was going to happen and he didn't know what or when, he jumped up and smiled, he forgot about what was happening and fast walked home, he was half way home when he saw a little café it was new and it looked good so he went in, he sat down and ordered the cheese cake (an:ewww)

He got a nice piece of cake and a cappuccino, he thought they were both really nice and he paid for them he sat there and relaxed for a moment before he went home. He walked in the door and looked around, but didn't see Sasuke, then he heard the shower and knew where he was, he put the stuff down and went to the door he opened the door and saw Sasuke, but he looked different, like the shape of his body, "Sasuke, I'm home, you all most done?" he asked " mhmm" was the only answer he got, and he walked out, he went in his bed room and laid down, and fell into a small nap. When he woke up he was on the bed and his hands where above his head, "Sasuke, no games im tired" he said with a pout, but then Sasuke didn't walk in the room, it was Sai, he struggled and kicked his legs, " Let me out! Don't touch me, I mean it let me out!" he yelled well he kicked and tried to break the rope, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" he yelled as loud as he could, Sai just chuckled at him, "He's not here Naruto, and he wont be home for a hour, more then enough time" he said so cold it made Naruto shiver. Sai walked up to Naruto and sat on the bed, he rolled over and sat on Naruto's hips, " It wont be so bad, Naruto, im sure in the end you will have enjoyed it" he said with a smirk, he put his hands on Naruto's neck and bent down to his ear, and whispered " And if you don't, we can try again, because I like you better then all the other ones, your more…fun to hurt, Naruto" He said, and it made Naruto begin to cry his tears rolled down his face, and Sai went up to his check and licked one, " Your tears taste good Naruto, don't stop crying" he said so calm like it made Naruto cry even more. He began to unbutton Naruto's shirt then his and then he took the both off. He went to his pant buckle and slipped them off leaving only his boxers, he went and grabbed the edge of Naruto's pants and unzipped them, making Naruto scream "Don't touch me, please, stop" he yelled but that didn't do anything his pants where taking off leaving both his and Sai's boxers, "Now time for the best part he said" he moved down to Naruto's legs and sat on them just above the knees but just under his thigh, he grabbed the edge of the orange silk boxers (Sasuke likes silk)

And tugged them a little it all went in like slow motion and then out of no where Naruto kicked with his right leg, pulled it up and hit Sai 3 meters away from him. He snapped the rope on his left hand and grabbed the cell phone on his dresser he tried calling Sasuke but there was no answer, he had 30 seconds left before Sai got up, he redialed and he answered "Hello?" said a nice calm voice, "Sasuke! get home please I cant move Sai's here" he began crying, Sai got up grabbed the phone and crushed it "He walked out of the room and locked the door. "Im going to show Sasuke that you're mine! He said and sat on Naruto's waist he bent down and bit hard on his neck, Naruto whimpered, there was blood and a lot of it, and then he licked it up "there" he said, it was a big visible mark on his neck about to bruise. Sai put his hands on the edge of Naruto's boxers and smiled, Naruto closed his eyes and one finale tear shed out if his eye and took a deep breath, in slow motion his boxers where pulled down but the door brook open the second they where low enough to show anything, Sai knew who it was so he bit down on the other side of Naruto's neck but this time deeper and the spot was right where a vein was, Naruto passed out, and all he could here were voices, it was dark and he felt pain in his chest, or should he say his heart, and his neck felt like it had been slit, he heard Sasuke, his lover and Sai, his enemy, fighting, he heard things breaking and yelling and screaming, then he heard a smack and he was picked up wrapped and taken out of his apartment. Sasuke was the one that fell, Sai was the one carrying him, to his house…

**

* * *

**

**Tiffa hope you liked it!**

**Ps: more reviews the faster the chapters come out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back and this is going to be good, Itachi will be here Naruto will be here Sasuke will be here and even more, enjoy.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru (one sided), and SaiNaru (one sided) **

**Warning: Yaoi, Itachi Ooc, Sai Ooc and probably more…………**

* * *

**Sai / Sasuke / Naruto / Itachi**

Sai was jumping tree to tree with Naruto in his arms bridal style, he heard Naruto moan in discomfort and watched how he reacted when he moved his neck. Sai looked where he had left the really deep mark on Naruto's neck and saw how deep it was, there was dried blood all around the spot where he bite and saw when Naruto moved his neck he whimpered a little. Sai smiled he loved the noises Naruto made. He stopped and sat on a tree branch and relaxed, when he heard a ruffle of a bush, he held tight on to Naruto and stood up, he looked around and saw nothing, and just when he let his guard down and sat back down, the some one jumped out and yelled " I NEED YOUR BLONDNESS" Naruto sat strait up with a look of horror there he was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, Naruto tried to move but just as he jumped out of Sai's arms Itachi grabbed him "No! Let go of me, No, no, no!" he was picked up and carried bridal style, again…He struggled until Sasuke showed up, "Sasuke! Get your fucking brother away from me and take me home!" he yelled so loud that Itachi had to plug his ears and dropped Naruto, Sasuke sped up and grabbed him, yet again bridal style, " Why does every one carry me this way!?" he asked and yelled at the same time "Because your me little uke" he said and nuzzled his face in Naruto's neck, Naruto blushed and closed his eyes, he relaxed and felt safe until Sasuke fell and hit his head on a branch "damn" he mumbled forgetting about Itachi, Sai and Naruto.

Naruto got up and started running "shit" he whispered as Itachi jumped after him " Sasuke! Get up and help me" he yelled as he ran for his life, Itachi jumped down and just about grabbed Naruto, but he jumped and fell into a bush with thorns " ah, damn it" was all he could say before Sai grabbed him and tied his hands up " there now no getting away" was what he said to Naruto causing him shivers down his spine. He picked him up and ran, he keep running not knowing about the two other's following him (he thought he ditched them) and saw an old shack. He went to the door and pulled it open, he dropped Naruto in there and locked the door, smiling, he wasn't going to do anything to him but he wasn't going to let him go. Outside was a pissed off Sasuke and a raging Itachi trying to slam the door in "he's mine Itachi" Sasuke said with a growled " No I must have his blondness and make him mine by marking him with the Uchiha mark witch I only remember because you were never showed how to make it, foolish little brother" he yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke stopped with anger and a shocked look in his eyes, "what the hell did you just say?! Did you say your going to m- m- mark him?!" he yelled, "why yes I am and I'm going to make him a akatsuki and he going to live with me in my bed room and he is going to love it!" he said with some psycho look in his eyes " that's it, I give up" Sasuke walked around the house opened the door walked into the bed room with a crying Naruto and Sai sitting on him, shoved off Sai, picked up Naruto and walked out, he walked right past Itachi and he walked home, smiling the whole way there.

* * *

**Naruto / Sasuke**

Naruto gave Sasuke a blank stare when they walked into Naruto's houses, he didn't know what had happened but he didn't care as long as he was with Sasuke, he knew Sai was going to be after him again but Itachi! Where the hell did that come from? He knew they both would be back and sooner or they might get him but he wasn't going to think about that all he wanted to think about is he and Sasuke being together. When Sasuke finally let down Naruto he sighed, " You know you're heavier then you look?" he said, getting a pout from his lover. Naruto then smiled and went to lie down when Sasuke intertwined their hands, and kissed him, the kiss was long but it was nice and Sasuke enjoyed it as well. Naruto pulled away in need for air, and Sasuke gave a small pout, Naruto giggled, " Come on Sasu, I'm tired and I want to snuggle" Sasuke didn't disobey; he loved to snuggle with Naruto. Naruto pulled Sasuke to the bed to lie down. He took he top and jeans off, blushing at how Sasuke watched, " Stop looking and take yours off to, I'm not sleeping in my clothes" he said well crossing his arms. "Nope" was all Sasuke could say as he turned his head to hide his smile, " If you want them off do it your self" he said and turned his back to Naruto, Naruto's jaw dropped he just watched as Sasuke turned his back, " Fine then" he said with a giggle, he walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him, " Do you really want me to take them off? Do you really want me to take them all off" he said and leaned his chine on his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto wrapped his fingers around the top and pulled it off, Sasuke was getting hot and when the could air hit his skin he hissed, Naruto saw this and thought his plan was working, he then wrapped his hands around the waist of his jeans and smiled he pulled them down and dragged his fingers down his thighs Sasuke moaned, just as Sasuke was about to grab Naruto's hands Naruto jumped in the bed and pulled the blanket up, " Night-night" he said with a giggle Sasuke stared in awe " what do you mean night-night, you can turn me on and then say good night" He said with a wine " yes I can, and I just did" he said with the biggest smirk " Sasuke got into bed and went under the blanket with Naruto and all you hear the night was laughing ( he was tickling him) that night with a couple of pillow fights included and then silence, they had put a movie on and Naruto had sat in Sasuke's lap with his head on his shoulder in between his neck, and with in an hour he was fast asleep and cuddled into Sasuke, and Sasuke felt so relaxed he fell asleep with his head leaned on Naruto, just before he fell asleep he whispered a goodnight.

* * *

**Sai / Itachi**

Sai sat on the bed in the old shack with a pout, Itachi sat on the deck of the old shack with a pout and Naruto and Sasuke lay in bad with smiles. Sai got up and walked to the deck, " Hey, you, Itachi is it?" he said, and pointed "Yea, what?" He said with an angry tone "Well I was thinking, if we teamed up against Sasuke we could get Naruto, but it's all up to you because I'm fine with it?" He said with a smile placed on his face, "Well I do need his blondness…What do you need with him?" he said with a wondering look, "I need a lot more then just his blondness, but give me two days with him and then he's all yours, sound good?" he said with his hand out motioning a hand shake "um, yea sure I guess" he said with an evil grin.

* * *

**Itachi**

"Ha, what a loser, like I'm going to give my Naru to him for two days, what is he does all the stuff I plan to do? Ahck I cant let him be with him for two days, I know what I will do, first, when we get him I will blindfold him, then I will tie his wrights with a piece of wire for he wont struggle against it then I will take him to the Akatsuki hide out with out no-one knowing he's there and finally I will lock him up and he will be with me for ever, or maybe I can just use my MS (Saringan) to get him there, but I like the harder one, ah what ever I will pick when my plan ends up happening, good night Naru because you only have 1 more week with your beloved Sasuke" he said and then began to have a fit of laughter some what trying to be evil…

* * *

**Sasuke / Naruto**

Naruto woke up to the lovely sent of hazelnut (wtf hazelnut?) with his face pressed against a some what warm but yet cold chest, forgetting where he was, he started to glide his hands up the chest noticing how firm and strong it felt, then down to the stomach part feeling all the abs remarking that there where six on each side, moving his hands up to the neck and put then around it and glide his nails arose scratching Sasuke's seal mark with out noticing, granting him a moan, Naruto enjoyed hearing it and thought he would try again this time a little harder, he ran his nails once more but harder receiving a louder moan, he went to try once more when his wrights where grabbed, he looked up to see a very amused Sasuke " Sorry forgot where I was" he said with a cute face, Sasuke just smiled as he pressed his lips against Naruto's, Naruto hesitated at first with a surprised look but kissed back when it kicked in, Sasuke bit his bottom lip softly, Naruto understanding what he wanted parted his lips letting Sasuke dominate the kiss, " I forgive you" he said with a smirk and hugged Naruto, some how Naruto fell asleep right there in Sasuke's arms, he was so relaxed in Sasuke's hold, that he could just fall asleep by the noise of his heart beat, and Sasuke loved it.

About an hour passed and Sasuke just sat there watching Naruto sleep, he loved the way Naruto scratched his nose, or giggled, or even when he swatted at nothing in his sleep he thought it was so cute, Naruto moaned in annoyance " Sasuke…" he mumbled, " no not here Sasuke let go" he said in his sleep, ' Is he dreaming about me' Sasuke asked him self he stood up walked around to Naruto's side, sat on his knees and whispered into Naruto's ear " But come on Naruto, I know you want to" he said very sly and seductively, "No, just because I'm in a freezing cold river doesn't mean I want to be warmed up that way!" he said shivering, but still some how asleep, " Are you sure, why don't I come and join you in there?" Sasuke whispered again.

**Naruto's dream:**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the road on a hot day when they saw a river across from the park, no-one was out so they decided why not, they ran over together, Naruto was the stupidest one and took his top and jeans off right there, he jumped into the water, he came back up as fast as you could possibly think " holy crap it's so cold" he said shivering " then why don't you get out, dobe?" Sasuke said trying to be logic, "because, I don't want to be hot again" Naruto said wining, Sasuke sighed " Come here, I got to whisper something to you" he said with a smile (some how) Naruto got out of the river and went to Sasuke, Sasuke put his hand around Naruto's ear and bit the ear lobe, then he started whispering, when he was whispering Naruto was going all shades of red and the final the letters made Naruto fall back into the river and start shaking a again " No! Sasuke not here" he yelled at the smirking Uchiha " come on I thought you wanted to be warm?" he said with an amused look, "I-I-I do but not that way, and where in public!" he protested back. Sasuke all so took his top off and his jeans off , receiving a very un amused look, he walked into the water nice and slowly just to make it look more breath taking, and in Naruto's point of view it did (no fan girls hopefully) When Sasuke got just close enough to Naruto he grabbed his hands and pulled him closer, and straddled his hips, pushing him down into the water, so the water was to his neck and Sasuke sat on top of him, his legs around this waist on each side, " Are you sure you don't want to" he whispered into his ear as he rubbed down on to his lap, receiving a moan from Naruto, " I don't want to but how can I say no" he said not needing a answer, "then. Will I start?" he asked, Naruto just nodded Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto's waits band and as he was about to pull then down Naruto cracked open an eye.

**Life:**

Looking at a very amused Sasuke "Fuck you" was all Naruto said before storming off to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to make breakfast.

In the kitchen Sasuke had made ramen knowing Naruto would forgive him with no hesitation now, Naruto walked in fully dressed and sat down "Hey Naruto, would you like to move to my place today" Sasuke asked, passing him the ramen, Naruto smiled and took the ramen happily and started to eat "I'd love to as long as I can bring all my stuff, we sleep in the same room, we share a bed, and I am aloud ramen" he said with a smile so bright it would make the sun look dim, "of course you can have that, and I'm even going to get you some more clothes, I noticed how you like jeans a lot" he said with a smile "and I have been where your clothes for a week, we need to do your laundry" Sasuke also added. Naruto finished his food and walked to his bedroom, "better get packing" he yelled to the kitchen, Sasuke just smile and walked with him.

* * *

**XxXx Time skip 2 days xXxX**

Naruto woke up in a black silk bed beside his lover, surprisingly has and his lover had nothing on. Sitting up felling a pain in his lower back and down he now knew why, "damn it Sasuke do you need to be so hard with me each time?" he ask rubbing his lower back "No" was all the Uchiha said smiling at how his uke looked at him with anger and pain at the same time, " aw, I didn't hurt you that bad did I?" he asked in a teasing tone "Shut up, next time you be uke" Naruto said with a blush on his face " What?! I am not going to be uke, I am pure seme and nothing else!" he said with a lost look, " pfft, you want a bet, you wont be getting any until I am seme, live with that!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke, Sasuke pouted. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sitting they're pouting, " Aw, I take it back your seme, no need to pout see?" Naruto said with a needy look in his eyes, Sasuke just smirked, how does that always work he wondered.

Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom door, "I'm Taking a shower, join me if you want to" was all he said before closing the door. Naruto sighed, he was tired and hungry but he was being lazy, Naruto lay back down and relaxed, " I'm always so tired, I bet its because I'm so stressed about Itachi and Sai" he thought but let it go as he drifted off asleep again, only to be woken up by something cold and wet and a pair of hands around his waist, " Nya, Sasuke get your hair off of me, its cold and wet" he wined, felling how could it was and shivering when he moved his head onto his chest " But Naruto, your so warm" he said as he closed his eyes. He was so warm and relaxing, he loved Naruto so much. Naruto turned around and wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck "mmh, Sasuke I'm going to go to sleep…" he said as he put his head into Sasuke's chest, "Ok, get some rest, I might fall asleep to" he said and laid his head against Naruto's head softly.

About 2 hours later a very tired Naruto woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes and honey, he looked at the door to see Sasuke with a plant in his and with pancakes and honey on it, " That smells so good" Naruto said, lifting his nose " but I'm not hungry he said turning his head, not wanting to eat something Sasuke had made for him. Sasuke walked in and sat beside the bed, he picked up the fork and cut a piece off, dipping it in honey, he put a piece in his mouth but a drop of honey ran down his lip, out of no where Naruto jumped up and kneeled under his arms, putting his lips over the honey, that was just under Sasuke's lip, Sasuke smiled, " still not hungry?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto's eyes shot open " shit!" he said and backed away, he ran to the bathroom and closed the door, "damn it Sasuke why are you so seductive!?" he yelled at him self , " I need a shower" was all he said before he got into the shower and turning the water on taking his clothes off rate away. Outside of the bathroom was a smirking Uchiha " I think I like being a little naughty" he said to him self making more plans. As he walked to the bathroom door opening it slowly, then closing it making sure to lock it when he went in.

**

* * *

Well there you have it, hoped you like it, i cant write a lemon yet (sex seen) because Kir will need to teach me btw for some i need to tell you that they have cell phones yes but there all still ninja they have cars yes but they still go on missions and ect...**

Kir: Like hell im showing you how to write a lemon

Tif: you better be or no more chapters for the little readers

Kir: i dont need this walks out

Tif: and remmeber kids, always rewiew!


End file.
